Battlestar Galactica : 2014
by Ishay Roslin
Summary: On prend le meilleur de BSG et on recommence ? Une réécriture de la série BSG avec deux nouveaux personnages : Ishay et Nora. Ne vous inquiétez pas, les autres personnages sont toujours bien présents ! De la romance entre personnages que nous connaissons tous, de l'aventure, du drame, ... Un bon petit mélange !
1. Chapter 1

_Amis du jour, bonjour. Amis du soir, bonsoir :)_

_Voici ma première fanfic sur BSG, c'est une sorte de rêve qui s'accomplit !_ _Comme je l'ai dit dans le « résumé » c'est une réecriture de BSG, mais ne vous inquietez pas je n'ai fais que rajouter deux nouveaux personnages, les autres sont toujours là et font partis intégrantes de mon histoire._

_Merci beaucoup à Demetra83 pour ses conseils et sa correction :)_

_Bonne lecture ! :)_

Caprica. 16:30. 60 jours après l'attaque.

Courir. Fuir. Se cacher. Survivre. Ces 4 mots résumaient désormais la vie de la jeune Ishay et de sa sœur, Nora. Elles avaient tout perdu, mais après tout, avaient-elles quelque chose avant ?

Ishay portait un sac à dos qu'elle avait récupéré dans un entrepôt militaire. Elle y avait mis tout ce dont elle avait besoin et surtout ce qu'elle avait pu trouver dans les ruines : de la nourriture, de l'eau, une radio, des armes, des médicaments, une trousse de premiers soins, et bien entendu des affaires personnels. En plus de ce sac elle portait aussi sa sœur de 3 ans devant elle grâce à un foulard ; la petite n'ayant plus de force pour marcher longtemps. La jeune adolescente portait une arme à balles explosives, dans un holster sur sa hanche gauche. L'étui toujours ouvert pour dégainer et tirer à tout instant. Le long de sa jambe droite, elle avait un couteau. Ce n'était pas une tenue banale pour une jeune fille de 17 ans, mais plus rien n'était plus normal depuis l'holocauste nucléaire.  
Elle marchait entre les décombres, ne sachant pas où aller. Ishay ne savait pas depuis combien de temps la vie avait quitté cette planète, elle avait arrêté de compter depuis bien longtemps de même que pour les corps qu'elle avait vus juste après l'attaque. Tout ce qu'elle savait c'était qu'elle devait continuer à avancer, à respirer pour protéger sa sœur, ça lui était suffisant.

Ishay décida de chercher un endroit où se reposer quelques heures voire quelques jours, le soleil allant bientôt se coucher. Elle avait l'embarras du choix. En effet elles se trouvaient au milieu d'une rue anciennement appelée « avenue de la liberté ». Ishay devait toujours se méfier, les cylons pouvaient être partout. Elle avança prudemment vers un bâtiment qui avait l'air en meilleur état que les autres.  
Quelques minutes plus tard et après avoir vérifié que les lieux étaient sûrs, les filles s'arrêtèrent dans un appartement au 2ème étage. La pièce à vivre n'était pas très grande et les meubles étaient rustiques mais peu leur importaient. Elles n'avaient besoin que d'un endroit sûr pour s'y reposer quelque temps.

Ishay posa enfin ses affaires ; le sac qu'elle portait était bien trop lourd pour une personne de sa taille et de sa corpulence, elle ne sentait plus ses membres supérieurs. Elle déroula le foulard qui était présent autour de sa sœur et la prit dans ses bras, telle une princesse comme aimait dire Nora avant. La petite fille somnolait. Sa sœur alla la coucher dans un lit de couleur rose et les étoiles présentes sur la couette ne laissaient aucun doute sur l'ancienne appartenance de ce lit. Nora se réveilla, Ishay décida alors d'aller chercher un de leurs effets personnels qu'elle gardait dans son sac. Le livre "Le Petit Prince". L'adolescente lu alors quelques lignes avant que la petite ne s'endorme.

"Bonne nuit mon ange" chuchota Ishay avant d'embrasser tendrement la petite sur la tempe.

Avant de s'endormir à son tour, Ishay observa Nora. Trois mois auparavant, c'était une petite fille joyeuse, qui riait tous le temps, qui courait plus vite que la lumière et surtout qui parlait à tout bout de champ. Ses grands yeux bleus, sa bouche en cœur, et ses grandes boucles brunes faisaient tournés toutes les têtes. Désormais elle ne parlait plus, son visage ne s'illuminait plus de son beau sourire, ses yeux bleus restaient éteints. Mais Ishay faisait tout pour la faire sourire, c'est pour cela qu'elle avait gardé des jouets, des livres de contes. Ce n'est pas parce que c'était la fin du monde que sa sœur ne devait pas avoir d'enfance. Mais comment lui en donner une ? Fuir constamment, vivre dans des ruines, la peur se faisant notre meilleur ami, étant sans doute seuls au monde, était-ce une vie ? Depuis longtemps Ishay n'avait vu personne, la planète était vidée d'humanité, il n'y avait plus que les cylons et elles. Il y avait peut être des survivants, mais où ? Reviendraient-ils sur cette terre dévastée ? Pour l'instant elles étaient seules. Un jour ou l'autre elle lâcherait prise et emporterait sa petite sœur avec elle. Ishay était épuisée, moralement et physiquement, elle savait qu'elle ne pouvait pas continuer longtemps ainsi.

Sur ces pensées, Ishay s'endormit.

Quelques heures plus tard, Ishay fut réveillée par un bruit qu'elle n'avait pas entendu depuis bien longtemps : de la musique, un morceau joué au piano.

_Ce premier chapitre est vraiment fait pour poser les bases : ne vous inquiétez pas les prochains chapitres seront plus vivants ! _

_Dites moi ce que vous en avez pensez :)_


	2. Chapter 2

_Salut tout le monde !_ _J'ai décidé de vous mettre directement le deuxième chapitre pour vous montrer qu'il y a un peu plus d'actions ;)_  
_Bonne lecture et surtout n'oubliez pas les petites reviews à la fin :)_

Caprica. 7:50 Jour 61.

Ishay n'en revenait pas. Comment était-ce possible ? Elle devenait sans doute folle, personne ne pouvait écouter de la musique ici, cela faisait longtemps qu'il n'y avait plus de courant et le bruit est beaucoup trop important, cela risquait d'attirer les Cylons. Ishay tourna la tête vers sa petite sœur qui ne s'était pas réveillée.

Et si il y avait des survivants ? Elle devait aller voir qui était à l'origine de cette musique, après tout, elles n'avaient plus rien a perdre, c'était pour quoi elles survivaient depuis tant de temps : trouver des survivants.

Elle prépara en quatrième vitesse leurs affaires et mît le sac sur son ventre cette fois ci.

"Nora. Réveille toi mon ange." chuchota Ishay.

Sa sœur se réveilla aussitôt et alla directement dans ses bras. Elle lui fit un baiser sur la tempe pour la rassurer et décida de la porter sur son dos cette fois ci, pour pouvoir la protéger, sachant qu'elle s'exposait à des risques et que si elle devait tirer ou se défendre, sa sœur était plus en sécurité derrière elle. Une fois que Nora fut installée et que Ishay vérifia son arme et la chargea, la jeune fille s'aventura doucement dans le couloir. Elle suivit la musique pendant plusieurs minutes et enfin se retrouva devant une porte. Son cœur battait vite et ses mains tremblaient, qu'allait-elle trouver derrière cette porte ? La porte était ouverte, elle l'ouvrit doucement et s'aventura dans l'appartement.

Un long couloir menait sans doute à la pièce principale : elle le longea.

Très vite elle entendit des voix. Deux voix plus précisément, une féminine et une masculine. Lorsqu'elle arriva au bout du couloir, elle pût enfin voir qui était à l'origine de cette musique.

Une jeune femme blonde au cheveux courts était avachie sur un canapé tandis qu'un homme brun, de type militaire était assis en face d'elle, tout d'eux avaient l'air blessés et épuisés. Ishay connaissait toutes les copies humaines Cylons, et ceux là n'en était sans doute pas, et en plus de cela, les Cylons ne pouvait pas se blesser entre eux et ne se cachaient pas, enfin c'était ce qu'elle pensait.

Alors qu'elle était prise dans ses pensées, son arme toujours pointée vers les deux survivants, elle ne vit pas l'homme se lever alors qu'il venait de la voir. Désormais elle avait en face d'elle deux personnes braquant leur arme dans sa direction.

"Hey ! Qui es-tu ?" lui cria l'homme.

Ishay ne savait plus quoi dire, elle tremblait de tout son être et pourtant elle gardait son arme bien droite devant elle.

"Je ... Ishay ... Je m'appelle Ishay." bafouilla-t-elle.

Alors que l'homme allait lui répondre, Nora posa sa main sur l'épaule de sa sœur et laissa entrevoir sa petite bouille, ce qui fit baisser son arme au militaire immédiatement.

Son amie se retourna vers lui. "Qu'est ce que tu fous Helo ?" demanda-t-elle agressivement.

"Mais enfin tu vois pas qu'elle a un enfant avec elle ? Les Cylons n'ont pas d'enfants avec eux et n'ont pas l'âge qu'elle doit probablement avoir. Regarde là." dit-il tout bas.

Il se retourna à nouveau vers Ishay. "Tu peux poser ton arme, on est pas des Cylons, ne t'inquiète pas."

Malgré ces paroles, Ishay restait droite et pointait toujours son arme vers le dénommé Helo et son amie. Ce n'était pas tellement la peur qui la retenait mais c'était surtout la surprise et le soulagement. Elles n'étaient plus seuls. Il y avait d'autre survivants.

Après plusieurs minutes où personne ne bougea, Ishay baissa doucement son arme, tout comme l'autre femme.


	3. Chapter 3

_Bonjour bonjour :) _

_Voici donc le troisième chapitre. J'essaye de les publier à peu près régulièrement même si cette semaine je ne sais pas si je pourrais poster un chapitre tout les jours._  
_Surtout n'oubliez pas les petits review à la fin ! :D_

_Bonne lecture ..._

**Caprica. 8:15**

**Jour 61.**

Ishay était assise sur le canapé faisant ainsi face à Helo et à son amie. Nora était sur ses genoux, ne voulant pas la lâcher. Depuis qu'elles avaient descendu les marches, personne n'avait pris la parole.

Helo se décida enfin à parler pour briser la glace.

"Je m'appelle Karl mais tout le monde m'appelle Helo. Et elle c'est Kara, mais tu peux l'appeler Starbuck." Dit-il en pointant la femme à ses côtés.

"Vous êtes des militaires, non ?" demanda alors Ishay reprenant un peu plus d'assurance. Les surnoms et surtout les tenus ne lui laissaient aucun doute quant au métier de ces personnes.

"Oui" répondit Starbuck.

"Ishay c'est ça ? Et comment s'appelle la petite ?" continua Helo.

Ishay hocha la tête en signe d'approbation. "Nora. C'est ma soeur." lui répondit Ishay.

Elle vit alors le regard de Starbuck changer. Elle qui depuis le début était sur ses gardes et la regardait comme si elle était un cylon changea sans doute d'avis sur sa nature.

"Comment vous avez fait pour survivre tout ce temps ? Il y a d'autres survivants ?" demanda précipitamment Kara.

Une boule se forma dans la gorge d'Ishay, cette question lui remémorant de mauvais souvenirs. Helo et Starbuck s'en aperçurent.

"On n'a vu aucun autre survivant, que des corps. On est que toutes les deux depuis l'attaque." dit finalement la jeune fille, préférant ne pas s'épancher sur le sujet pour l'instant. "Et vous ?"

Helo et Starbuck s'interrogèrent du regard, se demandant s'ils pouvaient lui dire la vérité et ainsi, sans doute, les ramener avec eux.

C'est Starbuck qui reprit la parole. "Je viens d'arriver sur Caprica. On est du Galactica, le seul vaisseau de guerre ayant survécu à l'attaque."

Pendant un bon moment, ils restèrent tous les trois assis à essayer de se connaître mutuellement. Starbuck lui fit savoir qu'elle était revenu sur Caprica sous ordre de la Présidente pour retrouver un artefact et qu'en même temps elle avait retrouvé Helo, elle lui expliqua rapidement qu'en plus du Galactica, il y avait une flotte entière de vaisseaux civils. Ishay n'en croyait pas ses oreilles : en plus d'avoir trouvé des survivants sur Caprica, elle venait de trouver un refuge pour elle et sa sœur.

Mais voudront-ils les ramener avec eux ?


	4. Chapter 4

_Bonne lecture à tous ! :)_

**Caprica. 11h00**

**Jour 61.**

« Qu'allez vous faire maintenant ? » demanda Ishay. C'était la question qu'elle se posait depuis qu'ils lui avaient parlé de la flotte coloniale.

« Maintenant que nous avons la flèche d'Apollo, on doit prendre un vaisseau et quitter cette foutue planète. » lui répondit Starbuck.

« Mais tu es bien venu en vaisseau non ? » demanda Ishay en fronçant les sourcils.

Starbuck regarda Helo, hésitant à répondre.

« Un cylon nous la prit. » répondit finalement Helo à la place de Starbuck. « On va aller en chercher un chez nos amis les toasters. » continua Starbuck.

« Je sais où ils entreposent leurs bombardiers. » dit Ishay, après plusieurs secondes de silence.

Starbuck et Helo la regardèrent étonnés. Eux-mêmes ne savaient pas où aller en chercher. « Mais c'est à 3 jours de marche. Ils entreposent leur vaisseau dans la périphérie de Delphi, dans une ville qui s'appelle Promethea. »

Un sourire apparut sur le visage de Starbuck. « Ramassez vos affaires, on se tire d'ici. On sera à Promethea dans quelques heures. » dit-elle tout en montrant fièrement des clefs de voiture. « Fatigués de marcher ? » demanda-t-elle joyeusement.

Ishay et Helo la regardèrent surpris mais ne posèrent pas de questions pour l'instant. Quelques minutes plus tard, lorsqu'ils furent prêts, ils se dirigèrent vers le parking souterrain pour y trouver une grosse voiture du type militaire. Ils montèrent dedans et se mirent chemin.

* * *

**2 heures plus tard.**

Ils roulaient sur une petite route traversant la forêt qui bordait Delphi, essayant d'éviter les grands axes pour ne pas tomber sur de mauvaises surprises. Mais les arbres se ressemblant tous, ils furent vite perdus et durent s'arrêter près d'une lisière.

Starbuck, Helo et Ishay sortirent de la voiture et essayèrent de se localiser sur la carte.

« Bon. On doit savoir dans quel enfer on est. » commença Starbuck.

« Parce que tu ne le sais pas ? » demanda Helo.

« C'est vous les navigateurs. » répondit-t-elle en désignant Ishay et le militaire.

« Tu étais au volant » répondit Ishay du tac au tac. Starbuck en fut dans un premier temps surprise mais cela lui plaisait : la jeune fille avait du répondant et elle aimait bien ça.

« Très bien. » admit Starbuck. « Promethea est à l'ouest et nous n'avons fait que suivre cette position. »

Ishay prit alors la parole. « Il y a une piste d'atterrissage au Nord de la ville qui est très peu utilisée. Il y a sans doute des bombardiers et moins de gardes. On devrait essayer d'y aller. Je pense que ... »

Elle fut coupée par la main levée de Starbuck. La militaire venait d'entendre un bruit de brindille tout près de leur position suivit par un cliquetis.

« Vous avez entendu ça ? » chuchota-t-elle. Helo hocha la tête. Ils se dirigèrent comme si de rien était vers leurs armes. Ishay les suivit, sachant quoi faire.

Étant cachés par les arbres ils purent prendre chacun une arme : un pistolet-mitrailleur pour Helo et Ishay et deux pour Starbuck.

« Et Nora ? Elle est dans la voiture. » chuchota Ishay.

Ils n'eurent pas le temps de répondre lorsque des tirs arrivèrent de la forêt. Ils se mirent tous les trois à l'abri derrière la voiture. Tandis que Starbuck et Helo répondaient en leur donnant des rafales de balles, Ishay ouvrit la porte arrière tout en essayant de se protéger. Elle récupéra sa petite sœur apeurée et la déposa au sol contre l'une des roues. Nora couvrit immédiatement ses oreilles et ferma les yeux ; elle avait l'habitude.

« On se fait canarder ! » cria Starbuck.

« Vas y, je te couvre » dit Helo tout en désignant de la tête une remorque abandonnée.

« Pourquoi moi ? » se plaignit la militaire.

« Ne commence pas Starbuck ! » répondit Helo. « T'es prête ? »

« Ouais » dit-t-elle.

« Go ! » lui ordonna Helo tandis qu'avec Ishay ils essayèrent de faire diversion en tirant le plus possible vers les cylons. Tandis que la jeune fille continuait de tirer vers la position des ennemis, Kara fit des signes vers Helo depuis sa position.

« Ok. » dit-il en direction de Starbuck, puis il se retourna vers Ishay qui s'était mise à couvert. « Starbuck n'a vu aucun reflet métallique là bas. On est face à des humains. » l'informa Helo.

« On ne peut pas continuer de leur tirer dessus alors. Ce sont des survivants, comme nous. » répondit Ishay.

« Et on ne peut pas se laisser canarder sans rien faire. » affirma Helo.

Après plusieurs échanges de balles, Kara revenu avec eux et ils décidèrent d'aller voir à qui ils avaient affaire.

« Je ne peux pas laisser Nora toute seule ici. » dit Ishay. Helo et Starbuck se regardèrent, essayant de trouver une solution.

« Ok. Helo va rester ici et la protéger. Tu m'as l'air d'être une bonne tireuse donc tu restes avec moi, on dégage le chemin. » lui répondit Kara.

Ishay hocha la tête et déposa sa sœur dans les bras de l'homme. La petite de 3 ans se laissa faire, ayant confiance en sa grande sœur. Avant de sortir de leur cachette Ishay prit le bras d'Helo « Elle est tout ce que j'ai. » chuchota-t-elle. Le militaire hocha la tête comprenant le message, essayant de rassurer la jeune fille.

_Suite dans le prochain épisode ..._

_Surtout n'oubliez pas les reviews ! :D_


	5. Chapter 5

**Caprica. 17:00**

**Jour 61.**

Pendant un certain temps la forêt retrouva son calme. Alors que les filles avançaient à travers les arbres, elles se firent encercler par un groupe de 5 personnes, chacun les menaçant de leurs armes ; elles firent de même.

« Je peux te parler deux minutes ? On est pas des cylons. » dit Starbuck à l'homme qu'elle avait en face d'elle.

« Très bien. Vous êtes des humains. Vous avez une âme. On a déjà entendu tout ça. » lui répondit l'homme en question.

« Hey. Uniforme colonial, t'as remarqué ? » ajouta-t-elle.

« On a déjà vu des cylons avec des uniformes. On est humains. » répondit le même homme qui semblait être leur leader.

« Bien sur. Et c'est quoi ton nom ? » demanda Kara.

« Anders. »

« Samuel T. Anders ? » demanda Ishay.

« Ouais. » répondit Anders tout en regardant Ishay dans le blanc des yeux.

« C'est Jo-man, Rally, Ten-point. Sue-Shaun, Crip-Key et Morris Fink … Kara ce sont les Caprica Buccaneers. » informa Ishay.

« Hmm. Je pense pas non. » répondit Starbuck.

« Passe moi une balle petite fille. Je te la mettrais là où je pense. » dit une femme.

« Mais vas-y, fais toi plaisir. » lui répondit ironiquement Kara.

« Très bien puisque nous avons l'air de tous très bien nous entendre, on pourrait peut être poser nos armes maintenant. » dit Ishay, essayant de calmer la situation.

« Comment une équipe de pyramide comme vous peut survivre à un holocauste nucléaire ? » en rajouta Starbuck.

« On était dans les montagnes quand les Cylons ont attaqués : entrainement en altitude. Depuis on court. » lui répondit Anders.

« Pour faire quoi ? » demanda Kara.

« Dans des magasins militaires pour les armes, des médicaments contre les radiations. Et aussi bousiller quelques grilles-pains quand ils apparaissent. » expliqua le joueur de pyramide.

« Tout comme nous. » répondit Ishay.

« D'accord … Combien de fautes avez-vous faites lors de la finale contre Aerilon ? » demanda Starbuck voulant mettre fin à cette situation et avoir le cœur net sur la nature de leurs nouveaux « amis ».

« Trois » répondit Anders sûr de lui.

« Faux. Vous en avez fait quatre. » le contredit Kara.

« Trois. La dernière a été annulée par l'arbitre après un replay. » répondit le joueur, regardant Starbuck avec un sourire triomphant.

« Très bien. On baisse nos armes à trois. » commença la militaire. « Un. »

« Deux. » continua Anders.

« Trois » dirent-ils en chœur. Tous baissèrent alors leurs armes.

Ishay s'avança vers Anders et lui tendit la main. « Enchantée Anders, moi c'est Ishay. »

Après que les présentations furent faites, Anders ordonna à ses coéquipiers de marcher jusqu'à leur camp sans perdre de temps.

« Attendez, nous devons d'abord récupérer deux personnes qui sont avec nous. » l'interrompit Starbuck.

« On ne peut pas rester ici, l'endroit grouille de Cylons, ils aiment bien se promener en forêt apparemment. » dit Sue-Shaun, une joueuse de l'équipe. « Elle a raison, on ne peut pas risquer de rester ici. Le soleil va bientôt se coucher. » rajouta Anders.

Mais sous le regard des deux jeunes femmes Anders flancha. « Très bien. Vous avez 10 minutes, pas une de plus. »

Ishay et Starbuck partirent sans demander leur reste. Alors qu'elles n'étaient qu'à quelques pas de la voiture, elles entendirent des coups de feu.

Les filles accélérèrent le pas pour se retrouver dans la même position qu'étaient les joueurs de pyramide. Elles purent voir deux centurions tirant vers la voiture, ils étaient complètement à découvert.

« Merde merde merde merde » jura Starbuck. « J'ai pas de balles explosives et je ne sais pas si nos balles pourront les atteindre aussi facilement. » expliqua-t-elle.

Sans rien dire, Ishay sortit de sa poche quelques balles explosives qu'elle avait gardées, les chargea dans son arme et tira sur les deux centurions. Tous deux devinrent très vite que des tas de ferrailles. Tout cela se passa en quelques secondes si bien que la militaire n'avait rien vu arriver. Starbuck se retourna vers la jeune fille et la regarda étonnée.

« Eh bien … Jolis tirs. » la complimenta-t-elle tout en souriant.

« J'ai eu le temps de m'entrainer » répondit Ishay.

Alors qu'elles s'avançaient vers la voiture pour ramener Helo et Nora, elles s'aperçurent que personne n'était là. Seule une flaque de sang était présente près de la roue arrière, l'endroit où ils devaient être.

_Quel suspens ... Petit review ? :)_


	6. Chapter 6

_Bonjour tout le monde ! Désolé pour le léger retard mais ma semaine a été plus que chargée ..._

_Bonne lecture :)_

**Caprica. 18:30**

**Jour 61.**

Ishay sentit les larmes monter dans ses yeux. Helo et Nora n'étaient pas là.

« Nora » chuchota-t-elle. Elle tourna sur elle-même à la recherche de sa sœur.

« Nora ! » cria-t-elle cette fois ci.

Starbuck, quant à elle, était aussi sous le choc. Helo était son ami et elle aimait bien cette petite Nora. Cette trace de sang ne présageait rien de bon.

Alors que Ishay paniquait, criait et cherchait sa sœur partout, Starbuck entendit un bruit dans la forêt. Elle prit alors la jeune fille contre elle et lui mit une main sur la bouche pour la faire taire. Elle s'apprêtait à dégainer son arme lorsqu'elle vit Helo avec Nora dans ses bras sortir de la forêt.

Ishay se dégagea rapidement de l'emprise de la militaire et courra vers eux, serrant sa petite sœur dans ses bras.

« Surprise Starbuck ! » dit Helo un sourire en coin.

« T'es vraiment un idiot toi. » dit-elle en lui frappant doucement l'épaule. Elle remarqua alors que le sang par terre était celui d'Helo : il avait reçu une balle dans le bras. « Ca va ton bras ? » demanda-t-elle inquiète.

« C'est rien, juste une égratignure. » lui répondit-t-il.

« Qu'est ce qui s'est passé ? » demanda Ishay qui s'était rapproché d'eux.

« On était à couvert quand j'ai entendu les centurions arriver. J'ai voulu prendre des munitions dans le coffre mais le bruit les a attiré vers nous. J'ai préféré m'enfuir dans les bois avec la petite. » expliqua le militaire. « Et vous alors ? Vous avez trouvé de nouveaux amis ? »

« Oui enfin c'est ce qu'on verra. Ils nous attendent pour nous amener dans leur camp. » répondit Kara.

Le groupe se mit alors en route, prenant au passage toutes les munitions qui étaient présentes dans le coffre.

« Vous en avez prit du temps ! » s'exclama Anders quant il les vit arriver.

« On a eu un léger contre temps » répondit Starbuck.

Lorsque les joueurs de pyramide aperçurent l'enfant qui était dans les bras d'Ishay, ils en restèrent muet. Comment un enfant pouvait survivre dans un monde comme celui-ci ?

« Je vous présente Helo et Nora. » expliqua Ishay.

* * *

**Camp des résistants.**

Leur camp était un ancien hôpital désinfecté éloigné de la ville. Un endroit parfait pour se cacher en toute sécurité. Ils étaient une trentaine d'hommes et de femmes. Ce n'était pas des militaires, ce n'était que des gens ordinaires avant l'attaque. Désormais ils étaient la seule résistance sur Caprica face aux Cylons. Ils étaient complètement désorganisés et allaient de droite à gauche, essayant de faire le plus de dégâts possible chez l'ennemi d'après ce qu'ils leur avaient dit.

Avant de repartir sur le Galactica, Helo, Starbuck, Nora et Ishay décidèrent d'aider la résistance en infligeant des dégâts aux cylons et ainsi donner des ressources aux personnes qui allaient rester sur Caprica.

**Périphérie de Delphi, forêt.**

Ils arrivèrent enfin à destination après une trentaine de minutes de route. Trois voitures s'arrêtèrent dans une clairière. Une dizaine de résistants étaient venus avec les militaires et les filles pour effectuer une attaque d'une grande envergure.

« Sue Shan, tu vas aller sur le flanc droit de la colline, tu auras une vue d'ensemble. » l'intéressé hocha la tête en signe d'accord. « Bon, les cylons ont une base de stockage juste à côté avec assez du tylium pour tout faire exploser et immobiliser les Cylons pendant un certain temps. Le tout est gardé par 10 centurions qui effectuent une ronde toutes les 2h. » expliqua Anders.

« Les machines aiment la routine, ils ne s'attendent pas à voir débarquer des humains. » commenta Helo.

« Donc … C'est quoi le plan ? » demanda Ishay.

« On passera par le ravin pour s'approcher des réserves de tylium du côté sud. On place des explosifs sur l'un des réservoirs et ensuite on se casse. Le tout sera effectué par Anders et moi même. Le reste de l'équipe, vous resterez sur le flanc gauche de la colline pour nous couvrir en cas- … »

Starbuck n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase que les humains se firent tirer dessus par des forces invisibles. La panique submergea les résistants, ils essayèrent de riposter mais ne sachant pas vers où tirer ils partirent. Alors que Kara s'apprêtait à suivre Ishay et Helo qui s'enfonçaient déjà dans la forêt elle découvrit avec horreur du sang sur son tee shirt au niveau de son ventre. Elle était touchée. Gravement. Elle n'eut le temps que d'apercevoir le regard inquiet d'Anders alors qu'elle s'effondrait à terre. Elle n'entendit pas Sam crier son prénom et l'un de ses compagnons l'empêchant de la secourir et de se faire tuer par la même occasion.

_Petits Reviews ? :)_

_Ne vous inquiétez pas, on va bientôt revenir sur le Galactica et retrouver tout nos amis !_


	7. Chapter 7

_Bonne lecture :)_

Starbuck venait de tuer un cylon grâce à un extincteur qu'elle venait de trouver. Elle courait avidement, cherchant la sortie et surtout la liberté. Ses pieds nus rencontrèrent le bitume et ses yeux durent s'habituer à la lumière du soleil avant qu'elle ne puisse avancer. Alors que ses yeux n'étaient pas encore trop habitué à cette luminosité, elle entendit quelqu'un lui parler.

« Bonjour Starbuck » dit Simon, le cylon qui la gardait prisonnière.

Face à lui son sang ne fit qu'un tour et alors elle se figea. Alors qu'il allait à nouveau lui parler il prit une balle dans la tête.

« Viens Kara, allez ! » cria Helo.

Ils étaient revenu pour elle. Les résistants ainsi que Helo et Ishay étaient là. Un bombardier les aidait à détruire les forces cylonnes. Sans attendre elle se mit à courir vers ses amis, un sentiment de soulagement lui donnant la force de rester debout malgré sa blessure au ventre.

Starbuck ne savait pas d'où venait ce bombardier qui les avait aidé mais il pouvait sans doute être leur ticket de sortie pour rentrer à la maison : le Galactica.

Les résistants ne s'attardèrent pas dans cet endroit et partirent sans demander leur reste une fois que Kara fut avec eux.

* * *

**Camp des résistants**

Ishay et Nora étaient assises dans un coin pendant que Helo, Sharon et Starbuck parlaient ensemble des « fermes » que Kara avait vues lors de sa captivité. Des milliers d'hommes et femmes étaient entreposés tels des animaux dans des sortes de grandes fermes. Les Cylons, ne pouvant se reproduire naturellement entre eux, essayaient désormais avec les humains, comme s'ils étaient que de vulgaires cobayes.

« Voilà ce qu'on va faire. On prend le bombardier, on embarque le plus de soldats possible et détruit ces fermes tout en libérant ces hommes et femmes. Et pareil pour la suivante, et encore et encore et encore. » commença Starbuck.

« Non non non. Vous n'êtes pas venu à Caprica pour ça. » le contredit Anders.

Il se dirigea alors vers un bidon d'eau. Il plongea la main dedans et sortit l'étui où était la flèche d'Apollo et la donna à Starbuck.

« Trouve la Terre. » lui dit-t-il.

« Et vous alors ? Tu avais dit que vous aviez besoin de professionnel. » lui répondit-elle.

« On se débrouillera sans vous. C'est ce qu'on fait depuis le début. »

« Ils vont vous tuer. Vous allez mourir ici. »

« Beaucoup de personnes sont mortes ici. Si je dois mourir ici à mon tour, crois-moi, j'emmènerais le plus de ces putains de cylons avec moi. »

« Je ne vais pas te laisser ici » dit Starbuck, la boule présente dans sa gorge et son estomac rendant le dialogue encore plus difficile qu'il ne l'était. Elle ne pouvait, ne voulait pas les laisser ici. Et encore moins le laisser lui. Pourquoi dès qu'elle s'attachait à une personne elle devait partir ?

« Tu m'as dit que tu reviendrais. Je vais m'accrocher à ça. » lui dit-il finalement.

« Je vais revenir. Je te le promets. » Elle lui donna alors ses chaines militaires en signe de pacte.

Face à cette conversation privée Helo préféra se diriger vers Ishay. Ils devaient parler.

« Donc vous partez. » dit-elle. C'était plus une évidence qu'une question.

« Oui. NOUS partons. » lui répondit le militaire tout en la regardant, lui faisant comprendre qu'elles venaient avec eux.

« Pourquoi moi ? Pourquoi pas les autres ? » demanda-t-elle.

Helo regarda alors toutes ces personnes qu'ils allaient laisser, abandonner sur cette foutue planète. « Parce que tu es avec nous, c'est tout. Tu viens avec nous c'est aussi simple que ça.» Helo prit alors Ishay dans ses bras. La jeune fille s'accrochant à lui comme une bouée de sauvetage.

« Rentrons à la maison » dit Starbuck.

Ishay prit sa sœur dans les bras et se dirigea vers le bombardier. Elle ne savait pas où elle allait ni les gens avec lesquels elle allait vivre. Et pourtant elle avait l'impression de rentrer chez elle. Elle regarda une dernière fois cette planète qui l'avait vue naître, grandir et surtout survivre. Toute sa vie était ici, ses amis étaient enterrés ici, sa famille aussi. Mais elle devait partir pour vivre et enfin donner une enfance à sa sœur.

C'est le cœur serré qu'Ishay, Starbuck, Helo, Sharon et Nora partirent.

_J'essayerais de publier la suite demain si tout va bien :)_


	8. Chapter 8

_Bonne lecture ...__  
_

_Bonne lecture ..._

**L'Astral Queen. **

**Salle de commande.**

« Un vaisseau vient de sauter dans notre périmètre, il est apparu sur le dradis il y a deux minutes. Pas de transpondeur colonial et il est trop gros pour être le vaisseau de Thrace. » informa Meier, le bras droit de Zarek.

« Et pas de réponses à nos messages ? » demanda l'ancien terroriste.

« Aucun mot, Tom. C'est soit un vaisseau Cylon, soit un rapace colonial venu nous surveiller. Quoi qu'il en soit, on devrait tirer et poser des questions après. »

« D'accord » répondit Zarek sans réfléchir aux conséquences.

« L'Adriatique est a porté de feu et ils ont des missiles à leur bord. Tom, cette chose arrive tout droit sur nous à une grande vitesse. C'est maintenant ou jamais pour lui tirer dessus. » l'informa son coéquipier.

« Tirer sur quoi ? » intervint la Présidente faisant sursauter les deux hommes. Lee Adama et Laura Roslin venaient d'entrer dans la pièce et avaient entendu la fin de leur conversation. Face au silence des deux hommes, Laura reprit la parole. « Dois-je me répéter messieurs ? » demanda-t-elle d'un ton dur.

« Madame la Présidente, nous avons simplement une situation de sécurité. C'est tout. » répondit Meier.

« Elle ne parlait pas à vous. » intervint Lee.

« Un vaisseau non identifié fait route vers nous. C'est trop gros pour être le vaisseau de Thrace. L'Adriatique peut l'abattre mais c'est maintenant ou jamais. » les informa Zarek.

Alors que Laura les toisait du regard, la radio principale se mit à grésiller.

« Vaisseaux civils, vaisseaux civils. Ici Starbuck. Me recevez-vous ? Je répète : ici Starbuck. Me recevez-vous ? Ne tirez pas, ici Starbuck. »

Laura Roslin en eut le souffle coupé de soulagement. Même si elle avait confiance en Starbuck l'espoir de la revoir était de plus en plus mince. Mais elle était revenu, avec la flèche d'Apollo, elle l'espérait.

* * *

**Astral Queen. **

**Salle d'embarquement.**

La tension était palpable dans la pièce. Tous attendait le retour du Lieutenant Thrace. Laura se triturait nerveusement les mains.

Alors que l'impatience commençait à se faire sentir, Starbuck fit son apparition, un grand sourire sur les lèvres portant avec elle la flèche d'Apollo. Avant qu'elle ne puisse dire un mot, Apollo fondit sur elle et posa ses lèvres sur les siennes dans un baiser inattendu mais tendre. Alors qu'ils rompirent le contact, la gène put se lire dans leurs yeux.

« Heureuse de vous revoir aussi, Capitaine. » répondit malicieusement Starbuck.

Alors que Laura regardait ces retrouvailles avec un sourire en coin elle vit une jeune fille rentrer dans la pièce. Elle devait avoir moins de 20 ans. Son visage était marqué par la poussière et quelques hématomes. Ses cheveux châtain clair étaient détachés et des boucles naissaient au bout. Elle avait des yeux bleus aussi profond que l'océan qui était présent devant sa maison avant l'attaque ; sa bouche était pulpeuse mais pale et ses joues étaient creusées. Sa maigreur apparente ne laissa aucun doute à Laura :c'était une survivante que Kara avait retrouvée. Ses vêtements étaient salles et déchirés à plusieurs endroits laissant voir sa peau blanche et abimée. Elle était beaucoup trop jeune pour pouvoir avoir vécu cette attaque. Tout en regardant cette jeune fille, Laura fronçait les sourcils et les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux. Elle avait été institutrice, elle avait donc toujours apprécié les jeunes, ce qui la rendait encore plus sensible aux malheurs qu'elle pouvait lire sur son corps. Malgré son statut de Présidente froide elle restait une femme maternelle, un humain. Elle en eut des frissons lorsque ses yeux rencontrèrent les siens. La jeune fille détourna le regard pour regarder derrière elle. Ce que vit Laura lui coupa le souffle. Une petite fille d'environ 3 ans sauta dans les bras de la jeune fille. Elles avaient forcément un lien de famille en vue de leur ressemblance. Elles étaient trop jeunes pour tout cela. La jeune inconnue s'approcha d'elle avec sa sœur dans les bras. Alors que Laura allait se présenter, elle entendit Kara

« Lee, attends ! » cria-t-elle.

Mais Apollo ne l'entendit pas, trop aveuglé par la colère. Il venait de voir celle qui avait tiré sur son père. Il la prit pas le col et la bloqua contre le poteau au milieu de la pièce.

« Ne bouge surtout pas » ordonna-t-il au cylon.

Laura vit alors la jeune fille, par habitude sans doute, mettre sa petite sœur sur son dos, tandis que la petite bouchait ses oreilles, fermait ses yeux et posait sa tête contre le dos de la jeune fille. Elle n'eut pas le temps d'être prise dans ses pensées car un autre homme rentra et pointa, sans réfléchir, son arme sur la tempe de Lee.

« Baissez votre arme Monsieur … Baissez votre arme ! » cria Helo.

« Elle est avec nous ! » essaya de calmer Starbuck.

Laura décida alors d'intervenir. « Messieurs. Je ne vais vous le demander qu'une seule fois. Capitaine Adama et … Qui êtes vous ? »

« Lieutenant Agathon » lui répondit l'intéressé.

« Il était le coéquipier de Sharon. Je croyais que tu étais mort. Donc tu es un cylon toi aussi ? »

« Non, même pas. » répondit ironiquement Helo.

« Très bien, voici ce que nous allons faire. Vous allez baisser vos armes. Suis-je assez claire ? » ordonna la Présidente.

« Et qu'en est-il pour Sharon ? »

« Elle sera mise dans une cellule et après nous verrons. » proposa-t-elle.

« D'accord. Qu'en dis-tu Apollo ? On va faire ce que viens de dire la gentille dame. » dit-il.

« Elle est la Présidente des 12 colonies abruti. Et oui, nous allons faire ce qu'elle a dit. » lui répondit Lee.

Ishay et Helo se tournèrent alors vers Laura, étonné de se retrouver face à la Présidente des 12 colonies de Kobol.

« Baissez vos armes. Maintenant. » ordonna Laura Roslin, ignorant délibérément les regards posés sur elle.

Ils lui obéirent et tous deux baissèrent leurs armes.

« Merci. Maintenant jetez cette chose par dessus bord » ordonna froidement Laura aux hommes de main de Zarek. Alors qu'ils prirent le Cylon par le bras, Helo s'interposa.

« Quoi ? Mais vous ne pouvez pas faire ça Madame ! »

« Nous ne gardons pas de cylon avec nous, Lieutenant. » lui répondit-elle.

« C'est quoi ce bordel ? Vous aviez dit que vous n'alliez pas lui faire de mal ! » s'emporta l'homme.

« Arrête Helo ! Écoute moi ! Une de ces choses a mis deux balles dans l'abdomen de mon père ! » cria Lee. La pièce devint d'un coup silencieuse. Starbuck, n'étant pas au courant, fut choquée. Laura, quant à elle, fut prise dans ses pensées, revoyant l'Amiral allongé sur cette table d'opération.

« Quoi ? Adama s'est fait tirer dessus ? » demanda Starbuck incrédule, sa voix n'était qu'un étranglement.

« Ouais, il s'est passé beaucoup de choses quand tu n'étais pas là. »

« Pitié, dis moi qu'il est en vie. »

« Après deux opérations d'urgence. Cottle a réussi à le sauver. » répondit Lee, ému.

« Ce n'était pas moi ! » se défendit Sharon, toujours fortement maintenu par les hommes de Zarek.

« Kara ! Pour l'amour des Dieux ! Sharon – cette Sharon nous a sauvé sur Caprica. Dis-leur ! » dit Helo, essayant à tout prix de sauver la mère de son enfant.

« Je sais comment trouver la tombe d'Athéna ! Vous aussi ? Kobol est une très grande planète. Vous n'allez pas trouver la tombe et vous n'allez pas trouver la Terre ! » dit le cylon alors qu'elle se faisait emmener hors de la pièce.

« Écoutez-là pour l'amour des Dieux ! » gémit Helo.

« Croyez-moi ! » cria Sharon alors qu'elle était déjà dans le couloir.

« Madame la Présidente » Starbuck s'avança vers elle et lui présenta la flèche d'Apollo. Leur regard se rencontrèrent, Laura put voir la vérité dans les yeux gris de Starbuck.

« Dite leur d'attendre une minute » dit-elle à un garde près d'elle. Le soldat s'en alla aussitôt pour effectuer son ordre.

« Merci Kara » Starbuck put entendre l'émotion dans sa voix. « Monsieur Zarek, est ce qu'il y aurait un endroit pour que je puisse parler à … cette jeune femme ? » demanda-t-elle ensuite.

« Je peux vous trouver ça. » dit-il avant de quitter la pièce.

Kara se retourna vers Lee qui apparemment s'était calmé.

« Ca fait du bien de te revoir Starbuck. On s'amuse toujours autant avec toi. » lui dit-il avec un sourire en coin.

Ils restèrent tous les deux au milieu de la pièce, ne faisant que se regarder dans les yeux.

Ishay quant à elle n'avait toujours pas bougé, Nora était toujours cachée dans son dos. Elle avait regardé la scène qui se passait devant elle avec beaucoup de curiosité et surtout de la crainte. Elle ne s'attendait pas à une arrivée aussi mouvementée, et surtout à une ambiance aussi froide. Quelque chose n'allait pas, quelque chose n'était pas normal, elle le sentait. Ce Commandant, sans doute le chef militaire de cette flotte, n'avait pas l'air en bon point. Il était le père de ce Lee qui avait l'air très proche de Kara. Et cette femme, la Présidente des 12 colonies, Ishay l'avait déjà vu lorsqu'elle était Secrétaire de l'éducation, elle passait souvent à la télévision. Elle avait toujours eu de la sympathie pour cette femme, son visage avait quelque chose de rassurant ; sans doute son âge ou encore cette aura qu'elle dégageait.

_Alors, qu'en pensez-vous ? N'oubliez pas les petits reviews ;)_

_Le prochain chapitre ne devrait pas tarder ..._


	9. Chapter 9

_Salut à tous ! Désolé pour cette attente ..._

_Bonne lecture ..._

**Astral Queen.  
Salle de commande.**

Zarek, Meier, Laura, Starbuck, Lee ainsi que Elosha étaient présents autour d'une table. Laura sortait tout juste de la cellule où était détenue Sharon. La fatigue pouvait se lire sur leur visage ainsi que l'inquiétude. Lee se posait des questions sur son choix. Avait-il bien fait de partir et d'abandonner son père ? Malgré toutes les erreurs qu'il a pu faire, Bill Adama reste et restera toujours son père.

« Elle prétend aimer le Lieutenant Agathon. Elle dit qu'elle aime le bébé qu'elle porte. » commença la Présidente.

« Qui se soucie de ce qu'elle dit ? Vous ne pouvez pas la croire. » répliqua Meier, récoltant par la même occasion un regard noir de Laura et Lee. Tous deux ne l'appréciaient pas et savaient qu'ils ne pouvaient pas lui faire confiance.

« Les rouleaux de la Pythia parlent d'un démon qui aiderait les humains lors d'une crise. » les informa Elosha.

Laura reprit la parole. « Je lui ai dit que si nous revenions de Kobol sans rien sur la Terre, j'enverrais moi-même le Lieutenant Agathon dans le SAS en tant que traitre. »

« Vraiment ? » demanda Meier.

« Ca n'a pas d'importance si c'est vrai, elle m'a cru. Elle les a sauvé, tous les quatre. Elle aurait pu les laisser sur cette planète et sauver son enfant, mais elle ne l'a pas fait. Je crois qu'elle dit la vérité sur une chose. Elle pense aimer le Lieutenant. Même si c'est un ordinateur, elle croit en ces sentiments d'amour. Elle veut que son bébé vive. Elle veut qu'Agathon vive. Nous devons utiliser cela. » face à cette explication, nul mot ne fit échanger.

Les hommes sortirent de la salle laissant les deux femmes ensemble, Starbuck ayant demandé à s'entretenir avec Laura en privé.

« Madame la Présidente, » commença-t-elle « je sais que nous devons trouver la Terre mais nous devons retourner sur Caprica. »

Face à cette demande étonnante, Laura haussa les sourcils.

« Pourquoi dont ? »

« Il y a des survivants. Ils sont sur Caprica, seuls face aux Cylons. Nous ne pouvons pas les abandonner. Ils sont des nôtres. »

« Quoi ? » s'étrangla Laura.

Elle ne savait pas qu'il y avait d'autres survivants en plus des deux jeunes filles. Elle avait perdu tout espoir de retourner sur sa planète et encore plus de retrouver d'autres survivants.

Starbuck resta silencieuse, laissant du temps à la Présidente pour qu'elle encaisse la nouvelle.

« Combien sont-ils ? » demanda-t-elle finalement.

« Une trentaine … J'ai fais une promesse Madame et je compte la tenir. »

« Je comprends Kara, croyez moi. Mais nous ne pouvons pas » commença la Présidente.

Alors que Starbuck ouvrit la bouche pour parler, Laura leva la main pour l'en empêcher.

« Pas maintenant en tout cas. Nous devons d'abord aller sur Kobol et la flotte est divisée en deux. Nous n'avons pas de vaisseau de guerre et pas assez de rapaces pour aller les sauver. Mais je vous promets qu'on ira les sortir de là. »

Les deux femmes restèrent silencieuses pendant plusieurs secondes. Chacune prise dans ses pensées.

« Qui sont les deux jeunes filles que vous avez ramenées avec vous ? » demanda finalement Laura.

« Ce sont des survivantes, mais elles ne faisaient parti d'aucun groupe. Elles étaient seules quand elles nous ont trouvés. La plus grande s'appelle Ishay, elle a 17 ans. Et la petite de 3 ans s'appelle Nora, elles sont sœurs. »

Devant le regard troublé de Laura, Starbuck continua son récit.

« Je ne sais rien d'autre d'elles. Je ne sais pas comment elles en sont arrivés là, ni même qui elles étaient avant que tout ça n'arrive. »

« Vous avez bien fait de les ramener avec vous Kara. »

« Je ne pouvais pas les laisser sur cette foutue planète. Ishay est venue me parler il y a quelques heures. Elle m'a dit qu'elle avait lu les livres de la Pythia … Je ne sais pas où ni pourquoi. Elle veut venir avec nous sur Kobol. »

« Non. Elle est beaucoup trop jeune. On ne sait pas ce qui nous attend sur cette planète. » Laura savait qu'elle aurait sans doute besoin des connaissances d'Ishay mais elle se devait de protéger cette jeune fille, elle était beaucoup trop jeune.

« Madame, sauf votre respect, elle a vécu des choses sur Caprica que nous ne pouvons à peine imaginer. C'est une très bonne tireuse, elle m'a sauvé la vie. Elle est volontaire, profitons-en. » Starbuck savait qu'elle ne pouvait pas faire confiance aux hommes de Zarek, alors avoir Ishay à ses côtés ne serait pas de refus.

« Très bien. » répondit la Présidente. « Je sais ce que vous pensez Kara. Moi non plus je n'ai pas confiance en Zarek et Meier, mais j'ai confiance en vous. »

Kara regarda Laura dans les yeux. Toutes les deux savaient qu'elles risquaient gros en descendant sur cette planète, mais elles devaient le faire.

_Alors vos avis ?_

_N'oubliez pas les petits reviews ! :)_


	10. Chapter 10

_Voilà voilà ! Je suis vraiment désolée pour ce retard mais le temps et l'envie m'ont beaucoup manqué donc ..._

_Bonne lecture à tous :)_

**Kobol.**

La pluie n'avait cessé de tomber depuis qu'ils étaient arrivés sur cette misérable planète. Ils ne sentaient plus leur pied recouvert de boue, ni même leurs mains gelées par cette pluie glaciale. Laura était à bout de souffle, elle utilisait ses dernières forces. Son cancer l'affaiblissait de jour en jour et l'amaigrissait surtout. L'appétit était parti en même temps que ses chances de survie. Ils devaient encore grimper quelques mètres avant de pouvoir enfin s'arrêter et se reposer. La journée avait été rude. Surtout pour Laura. Elle venait de perdre une amie chère, Elosha avait été tué à cause d'une bombe cachée dans un buisson. Ensuite ils s'étaient fait tirer dessus par des Cylons qui les avaient pris en embuscade, ils avaient réussi à les détruire.

C'est épuisée qu'ils arrivèrent dans un coin plat ; en seulement quelques minutes le campement était déjà établi. Ils avaient éparpillé quelques toiles pour les abriter et avaient déposé des couvertures au sol pour pouvoir s'asseoir. Trois marines étaient présents avec le groupe, ils s'éloignèrent du camp pour surveiller les alentours et s'assurer qu'aucun Cylons n'allaient venir troubler leur repos. Zarek était toujours avec Meier, les deux hommes préparaient un mauvais coup, Laura pouvait le sentir. Lee et Kara étaient tous les deux assis non loin d'elle sous une toile. Et Helo et Sharon quant à eux, agissaient comme un vrai couple, le monde extérieur n'existant plus. Et ce fut une nouvelle fois que Laura se retrouva seule, sans Elosha. Son statut de Présidente lui donnait certes beaucoup de pouvoir mais il lui enlevait aussi toute amitié des autres personnes. Ce qui était normal après tout, qui voudrait parler avec la Présidente des Douzes Colonies de Kobol ?

Alors que Laura était prise dans ses pensées, elle entendit une branche craquée tout près d'elle. Elle tourna rapidement la tête pour voir la jeune survivante que Kara avait ramenée. Elle s'approcha d'elle doucement tout en lui souriant. C'était la première fois qu'elle venait la voir.

"Bonjour ... Madame la Présidente. Je ... euh ... Je m'appelle Ishay." bafouilla la jeune fille. Laura lui donna un sourire chaleureux.

"Enchantée Ishay. Je vois que tu sais déjà qui je suis." dit-elle en riant légèrement.

Ishay lui sourit en retour. "Je peux m'asseoir avec vous ?" demanda-t-elle tout en pointant le bout de couverture à côté de Laura.

"Bien sur !"

Ishay prit alors place à côté de Laura. "Vous étiez Secrétaire de l'Education ... avant. N'est ce pas ?" commença-t-elle.

"Tout à fait. Comment le sais-tu ? »

"Vous étiez venu dans mon lycée, à Delphi. Il y a … 1 an maintenant." lui répondit Ishay.

Laura réfléchit et essaya de se souvenir de cette visite. Elle n'allait pas souvent voir des écoles, tout du moins pas assez souvent à son gout, donc elle se rappelait de chaque établissement qu'elle avait eu la chance de visiter. Elle se souvint alors de son lycée. Un endroit vétuste, les locaux tombaient en ruine. Les jeunes faisaient pour la plupart partis de famille en grande difficulté économique, les résultats étaient d'ailleurs médiocres, les jeunes sortant de cette école n'avaient quasiment aucune chance de réussite. Laura s'était battu pour changer cela, mais le Président Adar ne voulait rien entendre il trouvait que c'était une perte de temps.

« Je me souviens très bien de ton lycée. »

« Il avait ce don de rester dans les mémoires. » répondit la jeune fille.

Laura tourna sa tête vers elle. Ishay regardait aux alentours. Elle avait pu se laver depuis son arrivée dans la flotte, mais des marques étaient restées sur son visage : son arcade sourcilière avait été ouverte il y a peu de temps et sa pommette avait reçu un énorme coup, la marque y était encore. Laura prit de nouveau la parole.

« J'ai appris que tu connaissais les Livres de la Pythia. »

« Oui Madame. Mon prof d'histoire nous en avait parlé alors je l'ai lu, par curiosité. » répondit-elle simplement.

« Tu n'y crois pas alors ? »

« Vous savez Madame la Présidente, désormais c'est dur de croire en quelque chose. Mais je suis là, donc c'est sans doute qu'il reste une infime partie de croyance en moi. »

Laura fut étonnée par sa franchise mais l'apprécia. La maturité qu'elle dégageait pour une jeune fille de son âge était troublante et ne laissait pas indifférent.

« Tu vas donc nous aider à trouver la Terre ? » demanda la Présidente.

« Je ne suis pas venu ici pour faire du tourisme Madame. » dit-elle en riant. « Je vais tout faire pour détruire ces grilles-pains et trouver un foyer sûr pour mon peuple. » dit-elle plus sérieusement.

Laura lui sourit tristement. C'était une guerrière, malgré son âge, elle était habitée par la rage, Laura pouvait le voir. Elle pouvait sentir cette colère fulminer en elle, cette douleur.

« Nora … C'est bien le nom de ta sœur ? » demanda la Présidente.

« Oui »

Alors que Laura allait parler à nouveau. Ishay entendit un bruit et se leva d'un coup, prenant son arme qu'elle avait laissée à côté d'elle. Elle vit Lee et Kara faire la même chose, s'apprêtant à tirer. Ishay fit signe à Laure de se mettre derrière elle, ce que fit immédiatement la Présidente.

_... Petite review ? :)_


	11. Chapter 11

**Kobol.**

Alors que chacun prenait une position de défense, ce que vit Laura lui coupa le souffle. Le Commandant Adama s'avançait vers leur position, une arme à la main.

« Baissez votre arme Capitaine » ordonna-t-il à son fils.

Tous baissèrent leurs armes. Le père et le fils purent enfin se prendre dans les bras, oubliant ainsi les derniers événements.

Laura se rapprocha doucement des deux Adama, ne sachant pas comment agir face au Commandant. Mais la joie de le voir debout devant elle, en vie prit le dessus. Bill s'approcha lui aussi de la Présidente et surpris tout le monde lorsqu'il la prit doucement dans ses bras.

« Contente de vous voir debout Commandant. » murmura Laura à son oreille.

« Content de vous voir aussi Madame la Présidente. » lui répondit-il.

Alors qu'ils se séparèrent, Laura aperçu Billy derrière le Commandant.

« Madame la Présidente » dit-il hésitant.

Laura, quant à elle, n'hésita pas un seul instant et le prit dans ses bras, comme une mère le ferait avec son fils.

« Billy, vous n'avez pas idée à quel point ça me fait plaisir de vous voir ici. »

« Contente de vous revoir aussi Madame. »

Alors que les retrouvailles étaient touchantes, le Chef Tyrol interpella le Commandant.

« Oh mes Dieux … Commandant ? Commandant ! » il venait d'apercevoir celle qui avait tiré sur the Old Man.

Lorsque Bill se retourna et se retrouva face à cette machine il ne put s'empêcher de la prendre par le col et de la plaquer contre le sol. Son visage était si près du sien qu'il pouvait sentir son souffle chaud contre sa peau, ainsi que sa peur dans ses yeux.

« Commandant non ! » cria Starbuck.

« Lâchez-moi » gémit Sharon qui ne pouvait plus respirer.

« Je veux te voir mourir. » murmura Bill à l'égard du Cylon.

Il allait la tuer lorsqu'il ressentit une vive douleur à la poitrine, l'empêchant de respirer. Sharon réussit à s'extraire de son emprise et le Commandant tomba à terre. Laura s'agenouilla précipitamment à côté de lui, prenant sa tête dans ses deux mains.

« Bill, ça va ? Bill ! Est-ce que vous m'entendez ? »

Le Commandant était toujours conscient mais la douleur pouvait se voir sur son visage.

« Je vais bien » dit-il doucement tout en grimaçant.

* * *

Bill et Laura étaient installés sous une bâche, assis par terre sur une couverture. Ils étaient l'un en face de l'autre et restaient silencieux.

« Vous avez interféré dans une affaire militaire et vous avez brisé la promesse que vous m'aviez faite. »

« C'est la deuxième partie qui vous dérange le plus, n'est ce pas ? » demanda Laura.

« Je vous pardonne Laura. » lui répondit Bill sans lâcher son regard.

Laura sourit légèrement. « Merci Bill. Mais je n'ai jamais demandé votre pardon. » C'était faux. Elle en avait besoin et pourtant elle voulait faire bonne figure devant le Commandant et garder sa dignité.

« Je vous le donne quand même. » répondit-il tout en souriant.

Il avait cette façon de la regarder qu'elle n'avait jamais encore vu. C'était comme s'il pouvait, ne serais-ce qu'en fixant ses yeux, rentrer dans son âme et lui chambouler l'esprit.

Bill reprit la parole. « Qui est la jeune fille avec Starbuck ? »

Laura tourna la tête pour apercevoir Starbuck et Ishay rirent ensemble.

« Elle s'appelle Ishay. C'est une survivante que Kara a ramenée. Elle a aussi une petite sœur de 3 ans qui est resté sur l'Astral Queen. »

« Quelle âge a-t-elle ? »

« 17 ans » lui répondit la Présidente.

Bill resta silencieux, il n'avait rien à répondre à cela. Elle était beaucoup trop jeune pour avoir tout perdu. Sa haine envers les Cylons ne fit que grandir.

Quelques instants plus tard Bill reprit la parole.

« Nous devrions repartir, pour trouver enfin le chemin de la Terre. » Il lui tendit alors un livre, celui de la Pythia. « Vous allez avoir besoin de ça. »

Laura lui sourit en signe de remerciement.


	12. Chapter 12

**Galactica.**

**Quartier d'Adama.**

Ils venaient tout juste de revenir de Kobol, et avaient directement rejoint la flotte entière. Laura avait la sensation de rentrer à la maison, c'était d'ailleurs très agréable. Le Commandant et la Présidente, étaient assis et parlaient du chemin à prendre pour aller vers la Terre, tout en sirotant un verre d'ambroisie. Ils profitaient de cette nouvelle intimité.

Soudain, des coups donnés à la trappe se firent entendre. Deux gardes entrèrent accompagnés d'Ishay et de sa sœur, qu'elle tenait par la main.

Depuis leur retour, Laura n'avait pas eu le temps de revoir Ishay, ni même de parler avec Nora, tout comme Bill qui n'avait encore jamais parlé aux filles.

A leur arrivée, Laura leur donna un sourire chaleureux. « Bonjour Ishay » Elle se leva et s'avança doucement vers la petite fille qui paraissait effrayer, elle s'agenouilla face à elle.

« Bonjour jeune fille, je m'appelle Laura. Et toi ? »

Nora ne répondit rien, elle ne faisait que fixer Laura de ses grands yeux bleus.

Laura leva alors la tête vers Ishay.

« Elle ne parle pas. » expliqua la jeune adolescente. « Depuis l'attaque sur les 12 Colonies elle n'a plus rien dit. »

Laura fronça les sourcils et rapporta son attention sur la petite fille en face d'elle. C'est alors que sans que personne ne s'y attende, Nora lâcha la main de sa sœur et entoura la Présidente de ses bras plaçant sa petite tête dans le creux de son épaule. Laura tout d'abord étonné, plaça ensuite ses bras autour de Nora.

Bill n'avait dit aucun mot depuis que les filles étaient rentrées dans ses quartiers, il observait calmement. Il fut touché par l'image de la petite dans les bras de Laura. Son regard se posa ensuite sur la jeune fille. Elle regardait elle aussi sa petite sœur, émue.

Au bout de plusieurs secondes Nora se dégagea de l'étreinte et se cacha à nouveau derrière les jambes de sa grande sœur. Laura se releva, encore émue de cet échange.

« C'est la première fois qu'elle fait ça. Normalement elle est plutôt … sauvage. Elle a peur des autres. »

C'est à ce moment là que Bill décida de prendre pour la première fois la parole. « Vous n'êtes plus toutes seules maintenant, vous n'avez plus à avoir peur. » Laura se retourna vers Bill et le regarda tout en souriant.

Bill se leva et tendit sa main vers Ishay. « Je suis Bill Adama, commandant de cette flotte. » se présenta-t-il.

« Enchantée. Je suis Ishay. Merci de nous avoir accepté dans votre flotte Monsieur. »

Bill lui sourit et l'invita à s'asseoir en face de la Présidente et lui même. Ishay avait l'air nerveuse, elle tenait fermement sa sœur dans ses bras et ne savait pas où regarder. Laura le remarqua.

« Quelque chose ne va pas Ishay ? »

« Non, enfin … C'est juste que … » bafouilla-t-elle.

« Tu peux parler librement, ne t'inquiète pas » le rassura Adama.

« Je viens d'arriver dans votre flotte et je ne veux pas m'imposer vous savez mais ... »

Bill réfléchit rapidement et comprit ce qui n'allait pas.

« Où avez-vous dormi cette nuit ? » demanda-t-il précipitamment.

Ishay prit plusieurs secondes avant de répondre. « Dans un des couloirs de votre vaisseau, Monsieur. Je suis désolée, c'est sans doute interdit mais je ne savais pas où aller.»

Laura s'en voulu immédiatement, elle avait tellement été obsédé par la Terre qu'elle n'avait même pas pensé à la situation d'Ishay et de sa sœur.

« Il y a un lit de libre près de ma chambre, dans mes quartiers personnels. » proposa Laura.

Ishay écarquilla les yeux face à cette proposition.

« Madame la Présidente, je ne peux pas accepter. » dit-elle tout en baissant la tête. Ishay n'aimait pas se plaindre et encore moins demander des faveurs.

« Ishay » interpella la Présidente, voulant que la jeune fille la regarde dans les yeux.

« Cela ne me pose aucun problème, d'ailleurs si cela ne te dérange pas j'aurais besoin de toi pour m'aider dans mes taches de Présidente, avec Billy, mon assistant. »

« Bien sur Madame la Présidente. » répondit l'intéressé.

« J'ai quelques affaires que je dois voir avec le Commandant. Dans 2h on se rejoint sur le pont B et nous pourrons partir sur le Colonial One, cela te convient-il ? »

« Bien sur » répondit Ishay.

Elle se leva, toujours sa petite sœur dans ses bras et s'apprêtait à partir lorsqu'elle se retourna une dernière fois. Elle vit le Commandant et la Présidente la regarder.

« Merci Madame la Présidente. Commandant » dit-elle en leur faisant un signe de tête.

Ils lui sourirent en retour et elle sortit des quartiers.

* * *

**Couloir du Galactica.**

Ishay et Nora marchaient dans les couloirs du Galactica, se promenant pour ainsi découvrir l'énorme vaisseau. Au détour d'un couloir, elles croisèrent Kara, accompagnée de Lee. La jeune femme avait l'air heureuse de revoir les filles.

« Comme on se retrouve ! Comment ça va ? » demanda-t-elle avec enthousiasme.

« Bien, bien. Et toi ? »

« Eh bien écoute, super ! Enfin de retour à la maison. » Elle se retourna ensuite vers Lee. « Lee, je te présente Ishay et Nora »

« Salut ! » dit-il en levant la main pour les saluer. « J'ai appris que tu étais plutôt doué avec les armes. Ça te dirait de passer un de ces jours et de me montrer ce que tu sais faire ? » Lee voulait la mettre à l'aise, en plus ils avaient absolument besoin d'aide.

« Avec plaisir, mais pour l'instant je dois retourner sur le Colonial One avec la Présidente. »

« Très bien, préviens-moi quand tu seras de retour sur le Galactica »

Ishay hocha la tête en signe d'approbation et Lee partit, laissant les filles ensemble.

« Alors comme ça tu nous abandonnes pour aller sur le Colonial One ? »

« Ouais, enfin je n'ai pas de place où dormir ici. La Présidente m'a proposé de dormir sur son vaisseau. »

Kara accompagna Nora et Ishay jusqu'au pont, où les attendait la Présidente avec Billy.


	13. Chapter 13

**Colonial One.  
Quartiers de la Présidente.**

Il se faisait tard et Nora dormait déjà dans les bras de sa sœur lorsqu'elles arrivèrent dans les quartiers de la Présidente.

Ils n'étaient pas très grands et étaient à côté de son bureau. Un lit une place était placé contre la paroi du vaisseau, des fauteuils en cuirs marron étaient installés juste à côté. L'endroit n'était pas digne d'une Présidente, mais Laura n'avait pas eu tellement le choix.

« Je vais te montrer ton lit. » Laura emmena les filles dans une pièce à côté de sa chambre, les deux pièces étaient séparées par un simple rideau. La pièce ressemblait beaucoup à celle de la Présidente, mais elle était tout de même plus petite.

« Par contre il n'y a qu'un lit une seule place. »

« Ne vous inquiétez pas Madame la Présidente, c'est parfait. On a connu pire. » lui répondit Ishay tout en souriant tristement.

« Il est tard, je vais vous laisser dormir. Si tu as besoin de quelque chose, n'hésite pas, viens me voir. »

* * *

_Ishay était au milieu d'une rue déserte. Le froid lui glaçait la peau. Le ciel était gris, et le vent annonçait une tempête à venir. _

_Soudainement un silence de mort s'installa dans la rue. Des pas brisèrent ce silence. Ishay se retourna pour voir d'où venaient ces pas, mais elle ne vit rien. Elle était seule et pourtant elle entendait ces pas. Ils se rapprochaient de plus en plus. _

_Alors que le bruit des pas s'arrêta, Ishay ressenti une vive pointe au niveau de la poitrine ce qui la fit crier de douleur. Elle se retrouva à genoux, ne pouvant plus respirer, elle ne ressentait désormais plus rien. Ni même son cœur, ni même son corps. Alors que sa vision se troublait petit à petit et qu'elle gémissait, deux formes humaines arrivèrent vers elle. Un enfant tenait par la main un adulte, mais sa vision était trop trouble pour qu'elle voit qui étaient ces personnes. _

_Elle entendit soudainement l'homme en face d'elle parler. "Tu as perdu. Tu n'as plus rien désormais." _

_Sa vision lui revint soudainement ainsi que cette douleur à la poitrine. Comme seule réponse, elle ne poussa qu'un énorme cri qui déchira le ciel._

* * *

Laura avait un sommeil léger cette nuit, sans doute du à la présence des deux jeunes filles dans la pièce d'à côté. Non pas que cela la dérangeait, bien au contraire. Elle se sentait proche de ces petites malgré le fait qu'elle ne connaissait rien d'elle, c'était une sorte d'instinct maternel. Elle voulait ainsi les protéger et les prendre sous son aile. Mais surtout elle voulait savoir qui elles étaient.

Dans la nuit, Laura fut réveiller par des gémissements. Alors qu'elle ouvrait péniblement les yeux, elle entendit un cri venir de la chambre d'Ishay et Nora. Elle se leva rapidement et se rapprocha du rideau qui séparait les deux chambres. Nora dormait paisiblement dans le lit, Ishay quant à elle était assise sur un des fauteuils tout près du lit. La jeune fille avait sans doute pour habitude de ne pas beaucoup dormir pour pouvoir surveiller sa sœur, mais la fatigue prenant le dessus, elle avait dû s'assoupir. Laura fut arrachée de ses pensées par d'autres gémissements, plus fort cette fois-ci.

Ishay était très agitée et se débattait dans le vide. C'est alors qu'elle se réveilla en criant, paniquant, regardant autour d'elle sans savoir où elle était. Laura s'agenouilla auprès d'elle et prit sa tête entre ses mains.

"Ishay, calme toi. Tu es sur le Colonial One."

Des larmes coulaient le long des joues de la jeune fille, elle était complètement paniquée et jetait des regards partout autour de la pièce, sa respiration était saccadée.

"Ishay, regarde moi. Tout va bien, je suis là."

Ishay regarda alors la Présidente dans les yeux, les larmes continuant toujours de couler. Elle se précipita alors dans les bras de Laura, enfonçant sa tête dans le cou de celle ci tremblant de tout son être. La Présidente la serra aussi fort qu'elle pouvait dans ses bras pour la rassurer et se releva doucement pour s'asseoir près d'elle. La jeune fille ne bougea pas, et resta comme immobiliser dans ses bras, la serrant elle aussi de toutes ses forces. Elles restèrent ainsi pendant plusieurs minutes, jusqu'à ce qu'Ishay retrouve son calme. La jeune fille se dégagea doucement de la Présidente.

"Madame la Présidente" chuchota-t-elle. "Je suis vraiment désolée, je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris."

La jeune fille essayait encore de retrouver ses esprits, mais cela n'était pas chose facile. Laura caressa doucement sa joue. "Ce n'est rien Ishay."

Elles restèrent silencieuses pendant un moment, Laura laissant du temps à Ishay pour qu'elle revienne à la réalité.

"Qu'est ce qui s'est passé ?" demanda la Présidente.

"Un mauvais rêve." répondit la jeune fille évasivement.

Laura se leva. "Je vais chercher de l'eau, je reviens." Elle revint quelques secondes plus tard avec deux verres d'eau fraiche. Elle tendit le verre à la jeune fille en face d'elle et reprit sa place initiale.

"Quel est ton nom Ishay ?" demanda la Présidente tout en prenant une gorgée d'eau.

Ishay la regarda étonnée. C'est vrai qu'elle n'avait rien dit sur elle et sa sœur. Personne ne savait rien, c'était sans doute mieux ainsi. Mais si elle voulait considérer cet endroit, comme une maison et cette flotte comme une famille, elle devait leur faire confiance.

"Parker. Je m'appelle Ishay Parker."

"Tu rêvais de Caprica n'est ce pas ?" Face au silence de la jeune fille, Laura regretta sa question beaucoup trop directe. "Je suis désolée, je comprends que tu ne veux pas en parler, ça doit être inimaginable ce que tu as vécu là bas ..."

"Je n'ai fais que survivre là bas." commença doucement Ishay. Laura la regarda, restant silencieuse, elle ne voulait pas la brusquer. "Je voulais simplement que ma petite sœur vive. Les Cylons étaient partout, nous laissant aucun moment de répit. Ils étaient partout, dans chaque bruit, chaque silence, chaque coin de rue, chaque corps sans vie."

"Comment as-tu fait pour survivre à l'attaque nucléaire ?" demanda doucement la Présidente.

"J'étais dans les montagnes avec ma sœur."

"Pourquoi ?"

"Parce qu'on n'avait pas le choix. Quelques jours après l'attaque je suis redescendu à Delphi. Tout était détruit, il n'y avait plus personnes, que des corps ... partout."

"Ishay ... Où étaient tes parents ? Tes amis ?"

"Mes amis, morts durant l'attaque surement. Et mes parents, ils étaient partis bien avant l'attaque."

"Je suis désolée" lui répondit tristement Laura.

"Il ne faut pas. Vous savez, l'attaque ne m'a rien enlevé. Avec ma sœur on n'avait rien avant."

Face à la détresse de la jeune fille en face d'elle, Laura ne put s'empêcher de lui prendre sa main en signe de réconfort.

"Vous savez, ça va sans doute vous paraître horrible que je dise cela mais ... Je n'ai jamais eu vraiment de parents. Il ne faut donc ne pas être désolé pour leur perte."

Face à cette déclaration, Laura fronça les sourcils.

"Ma mère était une toxico qui aurait pu nous vendre avec ma petite sœur pour une simple dose de crack. Elle est morte d'une overdose peu de temps après la naissance de Nora. Mon père quant à lui, il n'était rien." expliqua-t-elle difficilement.

Laura sentit les larmes monter. Elle n'était pas du genre sensible, mais elle ne pouvait pas rester de marbre devant cette jeune fille. "Viens là" Elle l'attira alors dans ses bras, caressant doucement son cuir chevelu.

Peu de temps après, elles s'endormirent dans cette même position.


	14. Chapter 14

_Bonjour à tous, je m'excuse pour cette longue attente, mais j'étais en vacance et je n'avais pas internet, je n'ai donc pas pu publier de nouveaux chapitres ..._

_Je vais vraiment essayer de trouver du temps pour publier régulièrement des chapitres mais j'ai de gros exams dans moins d'un mois donc le temps me manque énormément !_

_N'oubliez pas de laisser des reviews, cela m'aide beaucoup à continuer cette histoire, merci à Demetra83 et thelittlemarieantoinette qui, grace à leurs reviews, me donnent envie de continuer ! :)_

_Bonne lecture ..._

* * *

**Colonial One.**

**Quartier de la Présidente.**

Laura se réveilla doucement, les événements de cette nuit lui revenant rapidement à l'esprit. Ishay était toujours endormie dans ses bras. Elle dut se lever avec précaution pour ne pas la réveiller. Il était déjà 7h du matin et elle avait une réunion sur le Galactica à 8h.

Elle retourna dans sa chambre et ouvrit le coffre qui lui servait de penderie mais aussi de range-tout. Lorsqu'elle vit le nombre de vêtements qu'elle avait, elle ne put s'empêcher de laisser s'échapper un soupir de désespoir. Elle allait devoir s'habiller de la même façon, tous les jours, jusqu'à la fin de sa vie. Elle qui était plus à l'aise dans des pantalons, décida de porter une jupe aujourd'hui, sans doute parce qu'elle voyait le Commandant Adama. Elle prit aussi sa chemise bordeaux qu'elle aimait temps et qui lui donnait un joli décolleté. Elle secoua la tête en signe de dépit ; elle devenait folle. S'habiller pour que le Commandant de sa flotte la remarque était complètement ridicule.

Alors qu'elle finissait de s'habiller, elle entendit la petite Nora gémir puis pleurer. Laura se fit violence pour ne pas alors voir les filles, Ishay devait déjà s'en occuper et était habituée de ces réveils difficiles. Peu de temps après elle entendit la voix d'Ishay.

"Madame la Présidente ? Je peux rentrer ?" demanda timidement la jeune fille à travers le rideau. La jeune fille n'avait aucun autre choix de passage pour sortir de cette chambre.

"Tu peux rentrer" répondit la Présidente tout en souriant.

Ishay rentra doucement dans la pièce, tenant Nora dans ses bras. La petite fille n'était pas encore très bien réveillée, et se frottait les yeux remplis de sommeil. Elle se débattit légèrement, laissant entendre à sa grande sœur qu'elle voulait aller à terre. Lorsqu'elle fut sur ses pieds, l'enfant s'avança vers la Présidente et tendit les bras vers elle. Laura la prit sans hésitation dans les bras. Ishay regardait la scène avec un sourire aux lèvres, sa petite sœur n'avait jamais fait cela à personne d'autre, même avant l'attaque elle était assez sauvage et ne s'approchait pas beaucoup des autres.

"Je vais sur le Galactica pour une réunion. Tu veux venir ?"

Ishay se rappela de la proposition de Lee. "Oui, avec plaisir."

* * *

**Galactica.**

A leur arrivée sur le Galactica, la Présidente parti voir le Commandant dans ses quartiers tandis qu'Ishay et Nora partirent à la recherche de Kara, Helo et Lee. Elles retrouvèrent Kara dans les mess des officiers, jouant aux cartes avec d'autres pilotes. Ishay avait eu le temps de préparer des affaires pour sa sœur, et l'installa dans un coin tranquille pour qu'elle puisse dessiner. Ishay se rapprocha de la table où était son amie.

« Salut Kara ! » dit-elle enthousiaste.

« Salut Ishay. Tu veux t'asseoir avec nous ? » demanda la pilote.

« Ça m'étonnerait qu'une gamine sache jouer aux cartes » répondit rapidement un pilote.

Avant que Starbuck puisse parler pour prendre la défense d'Ishay, la jeune fille prit la parole. « Si tu me traite encore de gamine ne serais-ce qu'une seule fois je te ferrais bouffer tes cartes une par une. Compris ? » répondit-elle avec un sourire menaçant.

« J'aimerais bien voir ça » lui répondit-il devenant agressif.

« Ne me tente pas. Bon, tu veux jouer ou tu as trop peur de te faire plumer ? »

Les pilotes sourirent face à la réparti de l'adolescente, et le pilote en question s'enfonça dans sa chaise devenant rouge de honte.

Ishay s'installa sur une chaise et prit des cartes. Alors qu'elle était entrain de gagner, Helo fit son apparition dans la salle. Lorsque le jeune homme rentra un silence de mort s'installa dans la pièce.

Il se rapprocha de leur table, Ishay se leva pour le saluer et le jeune homme la prit dans ses bras, heureux de la revoir. Kara resta assise mais l'accueillit avec joie.

« Je savais que j'allais te trouver ici » dit Helo pour Starbuck. Ensuite il tendit sa main vers Duck, le pilote qui s'en était prit à Ishay au début. « Salut, moi c'est Karl Agathon » Mais l'homme ne répondit pas et ne fit que fixer Helo, tout comme les autres pilotes présents dans la pièce.

« Tu veux t'asseoir avec nous ? » demanda son amie.

« Peut être la prochaine fois » répondit-il, voyant bien qu'il n'était pas le bienvenue. Après un dernier regard pour ses amies, Kara et Ishay, Helo tourna les talons et parti.

« Donc c'est lui qui couche avec un Cylon ? » demanda Duck.

« Tu sais quoi ? Je m'en fous de savoir qui couche avec qui. Il nous a sauvé sur Caprica, d'accord ? » répondit Starbuck.

« Qui peut tomber amoureux d'un cylon de toute façon ? » continua le pilote.

« C'était ce que faisait tout le monde avec Sharon, leur amie, avant qu'elle mette deux balles dans l'abdomen d'Adama. Ces bâtards jouent avec nos esprits. » répliqua la jeune pilote.

« Ouais, regardez le Chef » ajouta Racetrack.

Les pilotes ainsi que Ishay reprirent leur parti de carte jusqu'à ce que les esprits s'échauffent à nouveau.

« Fais chier » marmonna Racetrack tout en jetant ses cartes sur la table.

« Tu te couches avec la main que tu as ? T'es folle ou quoi ? » répliqua Starbuck.

« Ouais, j'ai aucune chance contre tes cartes. Deux paires rouges n'est ce pas ? Je connais pas cœur les cartes à force d'y jouer. » se plaignit la pilote.

« Donc la vie est une chienne. Tu vas faire quoi ? Pleurer ? » demanda ironiquement Kara.

« Non, je veux juste que ça s'arrête. La mauvaise bouffe, des rotations sans fin, le même jeu de cartes chaque jour. »

« C'est sur que c'est tellement dur de vivre dans ce vaisseau ... » murmura Ishay. Alors que Racetrack allait de nouveau parler pour prendre sa défense, la jeune adolescente leva la main pour l'interrompre. « Avant de vous plaindre pour un putain de jeu de cartes, pensez aux nôtres qui sont toujours sur Caprica et qui se battent minutes après minutes contre ces grilles-pains en attendant que vous reveniez les secourir. »

Un silence suivit les paroles d'Ishay. Elle n'avait pas pu s'en empêcher, pourtant elle n'en voulait pas tellement à ces gens d'être confortablement installé dans un vaisseau et de ne pas être revenu les chercher, elles savaient que la vie était désormais dur pour tout le monde.

Ishay se leva et prit Nora dans ses bras. Elles quittèrent la salle sous les regards des pilotes.

« Vous êtes vraiment que des abrutis. » s'énerva Starbuck alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à suivre Ishay.

« Starbuck ! » l'interrompit Racetrack. « Elle a raison. Dis lui que je suis désolée. » dit-elle se sentant coupable. Kara ne lui répondit rien et sortit.


	15. Chapter 15

_Pour me faire faire pardonner de l'attente, j'ai décidé de poster deux chapitres à la suite ..._

_Bonne lecture :)_

**Galactica.**

**CIC**

Les Vipers étaient actuellement de sortis pour un exercice. Adama et Tigh regardaient attentivement le dradis tandis que Dee s'occupait de donner des informations aux pilotes.

« Roger, chef bleu. Dites votre état de carburant. » demanda Dee. Mais avant qu'elle ne puisse avoir une réponse, son oreillette et les autres appareils électroniques émirent un bruit strident ce qui la fit crier, tandis que les autres grimaçaient face au son désagréable.

« C'est quoi ce bordel ? » demanda Tigh.

« Ca vient de nous Monsieur. Mais je ne sais pas d'où ça vient exactement. Quelque chose vient de déclencher notre système pour diffuser un signal automatique. » répondit Gaeta.

« Signal que les Cylons pourraient suivre pour nous retrouver » en déduit rapidement le Commandant. « Essayez d'éteindre ce signal et préparer un saut en urgence pour la flotte au cas où les Cylons viendraient. » ordonna Adama. « Dee, allez ... » Avant qu'il ne puisse finir sa phrase, le panneau de contrôle qui se trouvait devant Dee explosa, expulsant la jeune femme de sa chaise.

Bill se précipita vers son officier à terre qui reprenait peu à peu connaissance.

« Je vais bien Monsieur, je vais bien » dit-elle difficilement.

« Restez assise là. Nous allons appeler le Doc, pour vérifier si tout vas bien. »

« Monsieur Gaeta trouvez ce qui vient de se passer » ordonna Tigh.

« C'est une surtension Monsieur. On dirait un virus. »

« C'est bien plus qu'un pépin ça. Gaeta, réparez moi ça, même si vous devez changer notre programme ligne par ligne. » ordonna le Second.

« Mais enfin Monsieur ... »

« Vous avez vos ordres. Au boulot ! » aboya-t-il.

« Ça prendrait des jours Monsieur de vérifier tout cela ! »

« Je n'ai pas besoin d'excuse, faite le c'est tout. »

« Mais ce n'est pas une excuse, c'est un putain de fait ! » cria le jeune homme. Les personnes présentes dans le CIC arrêtèrent leur activité pour regarder Gaeta.

« Monsieur Gaeta » dit Adama calmement. « Oui Monsieur » répondit le jeune homme en se mettant au garde à vous. « Reprenez vous. » Le jeune homme fit un salut militaire et se remit à travailler, essayant de retrouver son calme. Par un simple regard, le Commandant remit tout le monde au travail, ils avaient un gros problème et ce n'était pas le moment de se relâcher. Il se rapprocha de son Second.

« C'est quoi son problème à lui ? » demanda Saul à son ami.

« Ça fait des mois qu'on fuit, et tout cela pour quoi ? Encore plus de victimes et d'ennuis. Nos conditions de survies se détériorent de jour en jour. Cet équipage a besoin de repos, mais qui peut les remplacer ? Nous sommes seuls désormais, sans aucun espoir ni aide. Ils doivent oublier leur ancienne vie et ce n'est pas si facile que ça. »

* * *

**Infirmerie du Galactica.**

Les résultats venaient de tomber. Elle ne pouvait plus nier la vérité, elle l'avait entre ses mains désormais.

« Combien de temps me reste-t-il ? » demanda la Présidente, la voix tremblante.

« Quelques semaines. Un mois tout au plus. » lui répondit calmement le Docteur Cottle.

La nouvelle était trop dur. Laura était une femme forte, mais elle ne pouvait pas résister face à cette nouvelle, face à sa mort. Elle alla pendant quelques secondes derrière le rideau pour pouvoir se reprendre.

« Vais-je être capable de travailler ? » demanda-t-elle alors qu'elle revenait auprès du Doc.

« A moins que votre cancer atteigne votre cerveau. Si cela arrive ... »

La Présidente Roslin l'interrompit en secouant la tête en signe de négation, elle n'avait pas besoin de ce genre d'information. Elle avait besoin de sortir de cet endroit, respirer, aller autre part.

Elle sortit de l'infirmerie et ne vit rien de ce qui l'entourait, elle ne faisait que marcher dans les couloirs du Galactica. Laura arriva rapidement devant les quartiers du Commandant Adama. Elle était arrivée ici sans même y penser, elle souhaitait aller dans un endroit où elle se sentait comme à la maison, en sécurité. C'était donc ici que son corps et son cœur l'avaient amené. Elle hésita quelques secondes, si ça se trouve il n'était même pas là, puis frappa contre la trappe. Un "oui" lui fit comprendre qu'il était bien là.

Bill était assis derrière son bureau et lisait quelques dossiers, il leva la tête lorsqu'il entendit s'ouvrit la trappe, il fut étonné lorsqu'il vit la Présidente rentrer dans ses quartiers. Le Commandant allait l'accueillir avec un sourire, heureux de la voir, mais bien vite il put voir que quelque chose n'allait pas. Le visage de la Présidente était fermé mais il pouvait apercevoir la douleur ainsi que la peur sur ses traits tirés. Il se leva doucement et se rapprocha d'elle. Laura n'avait pas bougé et était toujours à l'entrée de ses quartiers, le regard perdu. Lorsque Bill fut tout près d'elle, il lui toucha délicatement le bras et l'interrogea du regard.

Elle ouvrit la bouche pour parler mais rien ne voulut sortir, à la place elle sentit une larme solitaire couler le long de sa joue. Elle était la Présidente, elle n'avait pas le droit de craquer et encore moins devant le Commandant Bill Adama. Mais cela faisait 4 mois désormais qu'elle résistait jour après jour sans jamais se relâcher, elle n'en pouvait plus.

Elle prit une grande inspiration et regarda Bill dans les yeux. "Je viens de voir Cottle. Vous allez devoir vous habituer à la présence du Docteur Baltar, Commandant." dit-elle difficilement.

"Quoi ?" demanda-t-il incrédule.

"Je n'ai plus que quelques semaines à vivre Bill." lâcha-t-elle telle une bombe.

Bill resta sans voix et immobile pendant plusieurs secondes, ne faisant que regarder la femme qui était en face d'elle. Elle ne pouvait pas mourir, pas elle, pas maintenant, pas après tout ce qu'ils avaient vécu. Cette femme avait pris une place importante dans sa vie, et désormais elle lui annonçait qu'elle allait partir ?

Bill décida de remettre son masque de Commandant pour pouvoir la soutenir, il ne pouvait pas se permettre de craquer devant elle, Laura avait besoin de soutien. Il la prit alors doucement dans ses bras. Laura n'émit aucune contestation, bien au contraire, elle enfonça sa tête dans le creux de son épaule et s'agrippa à lui comme à une bouée de sauvetage.

* * *

Ishay et Nora se promenaient dans les couloirs en silence. Alors qu'elles passaient près de l'infirmerie, Ishay vit la Présidente sortir précipitamment de celle ci, sans même les voir. Inquiète à son sujet, la jeune fille décida de la suivre mais la femme marchait vite et Ishay ne connaissait pas les couloirs. Bien vite, elle perdit de vue la Présidente. Elle se retrouva alors devant une porte qui devait amener au hangar du Galactica. Elle décida d'y rentrer, par curiosité.

Le hangar était rempli de pilote mais surtout d'ingénieurs en tenue orange. Ishay vit au loin Lee, et décida d'aller le voir.

« Hey Chef. Où est le viper 289 ? J'en ai besoin pour des exercices aujourd'hui. » demanda-t-il.

« Il reste à terre, Monsieur » répondit rapidement le Chef.

« Quoi ? Pourquoi combien de temps ? »

« C'est permanent. On a récupéré ce qu'on a pu de ce vaisseau. »

« Fais chier, j'ai besoin de ce vaisseau moi ! »

Tyrol qui jusqu'ici n'avait pas regardé Apollo, tourna sa tête vers lui.

« Qu'est ce que vous voulez que je vous dise Capitaine ? Les moteurs étaient foutus. Si c'était un cheval, je l'aurais abattu. » répondit-il énervé.

« Allez Chef. J'ai besoin de votre aide. »

« Vous voulez que je fasse quoi ? Que je fasse travailler mon équipe jusqu'à la mort ? »

« Non, bien sur que non. Faite de votre mieux. On n'attend pas non plus des miracles »

« Ouais, et c'est peut être cela le problème » répliqua le Chef avant de partir pour réparer un autre vaisseau.

Lee se retourna et vit Ishay et Nora non loin de lui. Il s'approcha d'elles.

« Salut les filles ! Je vais m'entrainer avec Starbuck au tir, ça te dit de venir ? »

« Bien sur, mais je ne peux pas emmener Nora là bas. »

« Viens avec moi on verra s'il y a quelqu'un dans les dortoirs pour la garder. »

* * *

**Galactica.**

**Dortoir des officiers.**

La pièce était vide, il n'y avait que Racetrack qui se reposait dans son lit. Alors qu'Ishay allait repartir avec sa sœur, la pilote se leva. « Attends ! » Ishay se retourna vers elle. « Ishay c'est ça ? »

La jeune fille hocha la tête. « Qu'est ce que vous faites là ? Je peux vous aider ? » demanda-t-elle gentillement.

« On va s'entrainer au tir, mais la petite peut pas venir avec nous » expliqua Lee.

« Je peux la garder si tu veux » dit-elle précipitamment.

Ishay la regarda interloquée, vu l'altercation qu'elles avaient eu il y a quelques heures, le comportement de la jeune pilote était bizarre.

« J'ai rien à faire de toute façon » Ishay hésita mais après tout, Nora devait bien se faire de nouvelles connaissances et s'attacher à ces personnes.

« Ok » accepta-t-elle.

Alors qu'Ishay allait sortir de la salle, Racetrack lui prit le bras.

« Attends … je suis désolée pour tout à l'heure. Tu avais raison. »

« Ne t'inquiète pas, j'y ai été un peu fort aussi » dit-elle en riant. C'est vrai qu'elle s'était emporté, et ce n'était surement pas comme ça qu'elle allait se faire accepter sur ce vaisseau.

Ishay sorti et accompagna Apollo jusqu'au stand de tir où Starbuck les attendait.


End file.
